Utilization of resources derived from production and staging environments is a useful practice for assessing applications within a test environment due to the real-life nature of the derived resources. However, resources derived from lower level environments often contain sensitive resources that are not consistently or adequately sanitized or obfuscated before entering the test environment. Therefore, a holistic and secure resource provisioning gateway system is needed to address the sanitization of resources for data provisioning purposes that maintains the integrity of resource formats.